old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160518141809
Nun ... eigentlich spielt ESO sogar 1000 Jahre vor Skyrim, also ist es eigentlich ganz gut, dass du damit angefangen hast xD Da kommen auch die ganzen Legenden vor, über die man in Skyrim nur in den Büchern lesen kann :) Anime So ein Konzeptpapier hatten wir auch, man durfte in der Auswahlzeit nur darauf schreiben. Zeichnungen sind aber was anderes als Gedichte ... letztere sind bei mir immer persönlich weswegen ich die nur anonym irgendwo publizieren würde :D Irgendwie ist das genial xD Während dem Abi hatte ich gar keine Zeit mehr, irgendetwas hinzuzeichnen ... Da wir gerade bein Zeichnen sind ... ich hab noch niiie eine Zeichnung von dir gesehen xD Selbst damals nicht, als wir uns als Adelige zeichnen sollten ... also, magst du mir mal was aufzeichnen? :D Falls du meine Gedichte meinst: dafür müsstest du sie erst in die Finger kriegen ._. Also ... in so einem Moment ist das einem einfach nur egal, was als nächstes kommt ... "Do you want me to erase you!?" XD Genau DESHALB lasse ich ungern Leute meine Arbeit machen :D Lohl das erinnert mich an die Zeiten in der Nachhilfe ... zum Glück hat sich das dann aber im Endergebnis gelohnt :D Irgendwie hat mich das OP jetzt zu ner künstlerischen Arbeit inspiriert, mit Rate mal womit ... Tacker! O.ó Hymnen Hoffentlich wird es nächstes Jahr besser ^^ OuaT Dammit xD Ich konnte allerdings nicht widerstehen und habe weitergeschaut :P Soo heftig wie ich es aufgrund der promo erwartet habe ist es dann noch nicht gewesen, auch wenn ich es sehr interessant war und ich besonders einen Dialog zwischen Emma und Regina gern mochte ^^ Leider kann ich echt nicht sagen, was ich mir von der 6. Staffel erwarte, weil es doch sehr offen ausgegangen ist ... insgesamt fand ich dieses Staffelfinale nicht soo schön wie ich die letzten beiden fand, aaaber! Es gab mehrere Momente, wo ich nen Lachflash bekommen habe, v. a. bei einer Szene zwischen Rumpel und einem Normalsterblichen, der noch nie was mit Magie zu tun hatte, die war einfach zu genial XD Ich kann dir ja mal einen Tipp zum Spekulieren über das Finale sowie die nächste Staffel mitgeben: "Zwei Seelen wohnten, ach! in meiner Brust" :) Tattoos Klingt so als würdest du eine Armee aufbauen wollen xD Ich versuche ja, meine Schwester dazu zu bewegen, mal weniger zu mir hochzuschauen, sondern auch mal eigene Wege zu gehen und eigene Interessen zu entwickeln, anstatt immer nur das zu machen und zu mögen, was ich tu und mag ... das ist manchmal echt gruselig O.ó Sly Dass sein Vater "Conner" heißt, wurde ja auch in einem Strategy Guide von 2010 oder so bekannt gemacht, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob es von Sucker Punch so gewollt ist ... Dass Clockwerk ursprünglich ein Mitglied (das Hirn) einer älteren, oder gar der allerersten Cooper-Gang gewesen ist und wie Dr. M auch sich irgendwann von der Gang ausgenutzt gefühlt hat und deshalb die Coopers so hasst, wäre so meine Theorie ... anfangs ist er eine normalsterbliche Eule gewesen, aber vielleicht konnte er durch LeParadox zerstörte Zeitmaschine seinen Panzer bauen, ODER aber er wurde von Penelope aus der Zukunft unterstützt ... Ich hoffe ja irgendwie, dass Penelope wieder lieb wird (ich mochte den Plottwist zwar, allerdings kam er mir etwas zu offensichtlich), weil mir auch ihre Motive, wieso sie Sly hasst, nicht ganz klar sind (außer dass sie denkt, dass Bentley bei ihm nicht sein volles Potential ausnutzen kann), v.a. weil sie im 3. Teil irgendwie flirty mit Sly war :D Außerdem wäre es doch total schade für Bentley: er ist im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen, kann seit dem Clock-La-Unfall nicht mehr laufen, seine Liebe betrog ihn ... um mal ein Youtubekommentar zu zitieren: "Give that turtle a break!" Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass uns die Entwickler (HOFFENTLICH wird es Sucker Punch werden) was ziemlich cooles liefern werden in Sly 5. Einige vermuten ja, dass Neyla zurückkehren könnte als Programm ... "No." - Lara Croft (TR II Starring Lara Croft)